


Cuddles for the Cold

by einsKai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa 2019, Multi, Okinawa Boi is COLD, Photo Shoots, they just love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Ryuu: I'm cold :cGaku & Tenn: We're gonna go fight the weather(They do not fight the weather, but they find other means to combat the cold)
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Cuddles for the Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ches_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ches_writes/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 
> 
> This was written for the [IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa](https://twitter.com/i7secretsanta19)! [Ches_Art](https://twitter.com/ches_art) asked for Trigger being cute (abbreviated version of their prompts lol) and I think i did a pretty good job delivering :D  
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Have fun reading,
> 
> Kai

“Do we really have to do this?”

Ryuu was _cold_. Winters up here were already far colder than what he was used to from Okinawa, and even after years he still had a hard time whenever the colder months hit. He was just sensitive to the cold! One couldn’t blame him: Sunlight and Warmth were in his blood.

So why did they have to have a photoshoot for winter fashion? In the snow? Outside? With clothes that were absolutely _not_ suited for weather like this?

Seriously, these clothes might’ve been suited for fall, but Ryuu would never recommend them to anyone who wanted to be kept warm. Maybe they _were_ good for looking fashionable, he’d admit to that, but he’d much rather look fashionable inside of a warm house and be protected from the cold outside.

“C’mon Ryuu, it can’t be _that_ bad”, Gaku said. “It’s just a few hours of posing in the snow. You’ll be fine.”

Tenn took off one of the gloves he was supposed to advertise and took Ryuu’s gloveless hand in his. Ryuu’s ice cold fingers tingled with the sudden warmth.

“Are your fingers numb?”, he asked then.

Ryuu nodded.

“Do they tingle?”

Ryuu nodded.

“Ah. Second sign of frostbite.”

“Frostbite?!”

“He’s messing with you”, Gaku interrupted. “Nobody is going to get frostbite. I won’t let you.”

“Using cool lines like that on a topic like this is such a waste of your few talents”, Tenn mumbled.

“What did you say?!”

“Who’d even wear these clothes”, Ryuu interrupted his boyfriends’ banter. “They’re not protecting me against the cold at all. They aren’t practical!”

“Fashion”, Tenn sighed. “I’ll go get you something to warm you up.”

“You don’t have to–“

Without listening to him Tenn walked into the direction where the director of the shoot was currently debating with the photographers and the light engineer. When they had gotten here, Ryuu had seen a coffee brewer on the camping table with all the other refreshments and snacks. Maybe Tenn was getting him one. Just the thought of his boyfriend thinking of him fondly enough that he’d go on a coffee run because he was cold made Ryuu feel warmer already.

Strangely the warmth was concentrated mostly around the left half of his body…

“I’ll warm you”, Gaku said and rested his head against the cushion provided by the big, fluffy, Venice Blue scarf the people from the shoot had draped around his neck. Unlike the rest of his clothes it was very warm and comfortable – and apparently also an ideal pillow for tall boyfriends. Ryuu made a mental note to ask if he could keep it.

Only then the situation and Gaku’s words caught up with him. Suddenly his face was a lot warmer than before, for all the wrong reasons though.

“Gaku, in public, really…?”

“I’m warming my group member”, Gaku said. “Nothing wrong with that, huh?”

“I think that’s not something one normally does”, Ryuu mumbled.

“Well, _I_ think –ghblrgbrglh!”

Ryuu flinched when something was thrown at the two of them and hit Gaku in the face with scary speed and precision.

“Tenn!”, Gaku called and let go of Ryuu.

“Careful”, Tenn, who was holding a cup of coffee and another snowball in his hands said. “Or you’ll ruin the make-up the make-up artist worked so hard on.”

“You’re the one ruining it!”

“I didn’t walk into a stray snowball.”

“You threw it at me!”

Ryuu smiled. “Thanks for the coffee, Tenn.”

“You’re welcome”, Tenn took a sip of it and handed the cup to Ryuu. “Way too bitter.”

“I bet it’s perfect for me then.”

“Likely”, Tenn smiled.

Gaku was still grumpy, but Tenn pacifyingly patted his shoulder, and he got back to his usual self quickly.

“Everyone get ready for the shoot!”, Kaoru called from where she was standing by the director’s seat.

“Ryuu, let’s go. I bet it’s a bit warmer where the lights are”, Tenn said.

“Yeah”, Gaku nodded. “Let’s get this over with, we can get warm afterwards.”

Together they walked towards the shooting area.

It was actually better in the light, Ryuu could finally move his limbs again. Pretty useful for a photoshoot, where he had to move his limbs.

Posing for a camera was almost natural to him by now, and he managed to zone out, ignore the cold, and let his body do all the work.

After the final click of the camera Ryuu relaxed. He was looking forward to finally getting some downtime (in a warm place preferably), but before he could even look at Gaku and Tenn he was rushed off by Kaoru without so much time as to say goodbye.

When Ryuu came home from the impromptu interview it was already dark out. For something that they had gotten the message for on the same day it had taken very long. Ryuu was exhausted. He tried to quietly open the door, in case Gaku and Tenn were already sleeping, but as soon as he entered the hallway, he heard voices from the kitchen.

“What are you _doing_?! It’s going to boil over!”

“You can’t cook for shit, Tenn, just let me do it and leave me alone with your advice– ah, it boiled over.”

An exasperated groan from Tenn. “ _Great_. The good milk…”

“It’s no use crying over spilt milk?”, Gaku said. He sounded unsure.

“That’s not the point here.”

Ryuu stepped into the kitchen that was less of a mess than he thought it’d be from that conversation. A pot of milk had boiled over, but that was about it. Gaku and Tenn were standing in front of it, both in defensive poses, facing each other.

“I’m home”, Ryuu said. They flinched, because they hadn’t heard him enter. One good thing came of being considerate at least, Ryuu thought. Surprises were nice.

“Welcome home”, they said in synch, without ever stopping their glaring at each other. The sound of their voices was happy, but their faces sure weren’t.

“Do you… need help?”, Ryuu asked. “What were you trying to make?”

“No”, they said, again in perfect unison. They were really on the same wavelength today, Ryuu thought. Though it wasn’t impacting them positively, or at least they weren’t letting it impact them positively.

“You two go to the living room already”, Gaku said. “I’ll join you in a bit.”

Tenn sighed but complied. He ushered Ryuu into the living room, where an arrangement of comforters, pillows, and other blankets were arranged to form…

“Did you build a pillow fort?”, Ryuu was astonished. It looked extremely comfortable… and warm!

“ _I_ built a pillow fort”, Tenn said. “ _Gaku_ never built one before, so he doesn’t know how to do that.”

“I just never did it as a kid, okay?”, Gaku called from the kitchen. “I _helped_ too!”

“He’s the construction worker, meanwhile I’m the architect”, Tenn said smugly. “You better take care that the milk doesn’t boil over again.”

“Yeah, yeah”, Ryuu could hear the fond smile in Gaku’s voice. He always got that one when he was reminded of how much he loved them. He also thought that neither Ryuu nor Tenn knew about it, but they both secretly exchanged photos they sneakily took when Gaku smiled like that.

Ryuu also felt a smile grow on his face. They were getting along after all. And they had planned a surprise for him. Just because he had been a little busy and very cold today.

“It’s because we love you”, Tenn said as if he had read Ryuu’s mind. “And because we don’t have a kotatsu.”

A warmth, stronger than anything else that Ryuu had ever felt, spread from his spine over his back and into his heart. His smile was growing bigger.

Gaku came into the living room, carefully balancing a tray with three steaming mugs of hot cocoa. He set it down on a part of the floor where there was still floor visible under all the cushions. The castle gates were open for the sweet, hot drink.

The three of them crawled into the fort. It was as incredibly comfy as it looked, Ryuu concluded. The warmth of the pillows and comforters made Ryuu want to close his eyes, doze off, and only wake up when spring brought back _some_ warmth into the world.

But he didn’t.

Instead he stayed awake as Gaku and Tenn laid next to him, their fingers tangled together over his back and their other hands on his shoulder and arm. The added warmth and comfort of his boyfriends being with him, made him _want_ to stay awake instead, and enjoy the moment for longer.

The sweet scent of hot cocoa flooded his senses, and Ryuu inhaled deeply.

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> god I think I got diabetes writing this, they're too cute together
> 
> I've never written Trigger OT3 so this was a new experience for me! It was pretty easy though, I'm surprised (or maybe I'm not)
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can do so on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/eins_kai)~
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> -Kai


End file.
